Love Crime (CANCELLED)
by DemonKartoffel
Summary: Leon is a eighteen-year-old criminal hiding in his parents home. When he was leaving one of his crime scenes he accidentally runs into someone. He only got to look at the boy beautiful violet eyes and white-ish hair for a little while before he had to leave. mainly hongice some other ships too
1. Chapter 1

A/N

I'd just like to start this off with saying this is my first fanfic I've made. Sorry if sometimes the pace is really fast or really slow and boring.

If you don't know any names just ask me and I'll tell you. I'll make a name list later when I know all the characters I'll be using in this. But before that you can use the Hetalia Wiki fandom page for names since I use names from there.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Leon's plan was set and already in motion. All he had to do was walk in, take out his gun, and threaten the clerk, just like all his other robberies, but this one would be so much easier.

Unlike the other bank robberies, this bank didn't have security cameras. It was probably since the area where the bank was located wasn't as developed as the rest of the city. But Leon didn't care, all he wanted was the sweet cash inside.

As he slowly approached the bank, only wearing a hat and sunglasses to conceal his identity, he noticed the lack of people at the bank. Good, he thought. Less people to potentially find out who robbed the bank.

He casually walked into the bank. Going in line, which only had two people in it, to absorb the people and area. The clerk was a young girl with brown hair and eyes. The man she was serving was tall with a leather jacket on. The first person in line was a woman with blonde hair and fancy clothes on, obviously rich and thinking she was important. The person ahead of Leon was a young man with blonde hair.

The bank had white tiles and white walls that were brown at the top. Potted plants were in every corner of the bank. Beside the line were a few chairs that Leon doubted were used often. The counter at which the clerk worked at was granite and had two other working stations not in use. The other employees were probably on their brake.

Once the other two people had gone up it was finally his turn, he could already feel the money in his hands and pocket, he could already imagine the shocked and utterly terrified face of the clerk. He could image all the stupid things to spend the money on.

"What would you like to do today, sir? Withdraw or deposit?" the clerk asked, fake smile on her face trying to seem friendly. She had no idea of what was about to come.

"Withdraw," Leon said in a low voice. At this he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pistol. "I'd like to withdraw all the money in this bank, please and thank you," the gun pointing straight at the clerk.

Her eyes immediately went wide with fear because of the gun. After processing what he said she quickly opened the cashier under the counter and took out all the money, shakily handing it over to Leon. Right as the money hit his hand he grabbed it and stuffed it into his pockets.

He knew cops would be here soon, but already had an escape route in mind. Following the map in his head he turned right into an alley way. The alley way connected to a small street. At the end of the street was a path to a forest. Leon ran through the forest dodging tree branches and avoiding sticks on the ground.

When he was nearing the end of the path he ran into someone. He ended up dropping some money, but not enough that made it look like he just robbed a bank. His glasses also flew off his face and his gun flew out of his pocket, hopefully the guy didn't hear the clink of the gun dropping.

"Sorry," Leon said quickly grabbing all the money he dropped and tried to find the gun but he couldn't find it. Leon decided to help to guy up. He was surprised to see that the guy had hair that was almost white and violet eyes. Unnatural but beautiful, Leon thought.

"Thanks," the white-haired boy said, Leon assumed that the boy was probably around sixteen.

"Yeah," was all Leon said before running off again, well, more like speed walking away. He didn't know if the boy heard his gun or saw all the money he dropped but assumes the kid didn't. Hopefully he didn't or Leon was screwed.

He exited the forest to another small street, at the end of the street was his family's home.

He went to the back of the house where a tree stood. He climbed the tree and walked down a branch that lead to a window. He opened the window and went through it, luckily the window was still unlocked. In the room lay a bed and a desk, a bunch of posters of random anime, T.V. shows, and bands decorated the wall. At the desk was an eight-year-old computer. He walked to the desk and threw all the money on it, then slopped onto the bed, his bed.

This was Leon Wang-Kirkland's room. You would have thought he was just a normal teenager from the looks of it, but no, he was a criminal. In fact, while being a criminal he still went to school, still got the same grades, still had the same looks, still had the same interests. It was like nothing changed and that he was normal. The same Leon from before he started robbing and stealing things.

He looked around his room, admiring all the decorative things that would tell you the shows and movies he watched and bands he liked. He smiled inwardly at one of the many K-pop posters he had. He only started listening to K-pop because of his Korean cousin, Im Yong Soo. The Korean was really loud and annoying in Leon's opinion, but he was nice to hang around when he wasn't yelling. Yong Soo was also really into PvP games.

Leon remembers one time playing against him and actually being able to kill him due to the Korean's health already being low by a previous fight. When Leon killed him, he could here Yong Soo yell curse words in Korean from his room. At that time Yong Soo had just moved into their house because of family problems.

Leon remembers another time when himself, Yong Soo, and Mei, his half-sister, were playing a Co-op game. The game was a two player only game, so Mei and Leon would switch the controller after a certain amount of deaths. Leon and Mei were so bad at the game that they managed to make Yong Soo rage quit.

During his blast from the past before he was a criminal and rarely saw his family, Leon failed to hear footsteps approaching his door until the door opened. Leon's head snapped towards the door. When the door opened all the way he could he finally see the person invading his room. At the door stood an average height man with short blonde, messy hair and emerald green eyes. It was Arthur Kirkland, his father.

Upon seeing Leon the man didn't hesitate to get down to business. "Where were you for the past three hours?"

"I was out," Leon stated. He was never one to talk in detail when he didn't want to talk.

"Leon, I know you were out, but what where you doing?" Arthur insisted.

Leon obviously wasn't going to tell him he just robbed a freaking bank, so he thought of quickest and reasonable lie he could. "I went out for a run."

"You went running for three whole hours?" The Brit questioned, not yet believing Leon's lie.

"Yeah, I was running then went past one of my friend's house, and, like, decided to hang out for a little," Leon hoped this would work and his father would just leave him alone for once.

"Which friend?"

"Felix. He wanted to know what shirt I thought would look best on his other friend," Leon said with his normal blank face.

"I see. Well, you must tell me you are going out before you go out, so I don't send out a search party for you," Arthur said starting to leave the room. Before he left the room, he spotted the money Leon forgot to put away. "Where did you get all that money?" Arthur said turning around with a raised eyebrow.

Shit, Leon thought. He forgot to put it where he hid all the other money he stole. Think, Leon, think! "It's money I've made from online."

"You made all that money from online? You bloody expect me to believe that? Where the bloody hell did you get all the money from, Leon?" Arthur said in a stern and slightly mad voice.

"I told you, I got them from the internet. Me and my other friend make music and videos and other shit for the internet and we started to make money," Leon started to raise his voice, trying make Arthur believe him.

"Leon, there is over a thousand bloody dollars here," Arthur still didn't believe him.

"I swear I got it from the internet! My friend just gave me all the money since he knew his parents would freak if they saw all that money, just like how you are reacting right now," Leon said adding onto his lie hoping that having more reasons to have all this money would be enough to get Arthur off his back for the time being.

"Who is the friend that you made thousands of dollars with? I'd like to speak with their parents."

"You can't! They live in a different country," Leon almost shouted.

The smell of something burnt filled the room and when Arthur smelled it he cursed under breath. "You're lucky Leon. I've got to take out todays dinner, but after you better tell me who this bloody person is," Arthur said before leaving his room.

Shit, Leon thought again. Who the hell did he know that was from another country and would be nice enough to help him? Leon put away the money into his secret stash hidden in his closet. He probably had about 50,000 dollars in the box. He put the box away and tried thinking about who would help him.

Before Leon could ponder any longer about his horrible predicament the smell of something burning entered his nose again and decided that having dinner would be best. He could think of someone while he ate. If he was lucky he could finish food before everyone else and sleep, so his father wouldn't be able to disrupt him since it was a school day tomorrow.

When he got down the stairs to the kitchen he saw that his father was the only one there. Leon quickly went to the table and sat down and started to eat. Like usual Arthur ended up burning everything and making everything taste like shit, but Leon was used to it and ate silently. If Arthur saw him he didn't do anything to acknowledge him.

To help him with his awful predicament he needed someone from outside of Canada and someone comfortable with creating music and being in videos.

Thinking about it, Leon knew a lot of people from a different country. Actually, thinking about it more, basically everyone from his school isn't from Canada. Leon was friends with Erika, Felix, Natalia, Raivis, Matthew, and a bunch of other people. Leon doubted Erika's brother would allow her to help him, Felix is out since he's not interested in making music, Natalia was too scary, and Raivis is too shy.

Leon sighed, scooping up a piece of the lasagna Arthur made. Surprisingly no one has come down yet. Leon almost gave up thinking of people that could help him when he remember Matthew was on his list.

He might be able to get Matthew to help him. Matthew was nice, so getting him to help would probably be really easy... Wait, Matthew was from Canada, which is where his school is located. Why did the nicest person in school have to be from here, Leon thought cursing the world for Canadians being so nice.

Thinking even more, Leon remembered that Matthew had a cousin or brother or whatever from the U.S.. His name was Alfred and he was extremely loud and energetic. Maybe he could get Alfred to help him?

Alfred would probably love being in front of the camera, but music would be a problem. Leon knew he didn't need to actually make and album or a bunch of videos yet, but knowing Arthur he would eventually tell his other dad what Leon was doing, and that was the biggest problem.

His other dad was Yao Wang. Leon often called him "teacher" instead of "dad" or "father" or other variations. Once Yao found out Leon was doing something he would do research on it to determine if he liked it or not. If he found out it was something he could see and critique, he would waste no time on demanding to see it. It's just something he did to "protect" his children.

Leon quickly finished the worst lasagna he had ever tasted when he made his final decision and went back to his room. Flopping onto his bed he tried to sleep. Just before sleep over took him he remembered the boy he ran into earlier. The beautiful boy that possibly knew he robbed a bank.

Leon wondered if the boy would go to his school. If so, he could ask him if he knew he robbed the bank or if he saw the gun or any of the money, of course he wouldn't straight up ask him, but he find a way to. He could also get properly introduced.

Leon thought of all the things he could do and say with the boy he only saw and eventually fell asleep if a small smile on his face, which was odd since Leon rarely smiled.

* * *

A/N

And that is the end of the first chapter! If you wanted to know this takes place in Canada, since I, myself, am from Canada. I've uploaded this on Wattpad under the name of PotatoFarmLand, so if you want you can read it there too.

I'm not sure how often I'll update this. I'm hoping it'll be once a week or month. I know a month is a long wait for this shit, but it takes me a long time to write and be kind of satisfied with what I've wrote. This is only the first chapter so a lot can change with my comfort and confidence with this.

I'll see ya next time my potato brothers!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm so excited that the Olympics have started! I was trying to get this chapter finished and up by the time the Olympics started but it seems that I'm about 5 days late. I'd also like to say thanks to the people that reviewed and followed. It gave me a lot of determination to finish this chapter sooner than later.

I find writing Emil's POV a lot easier than Leon's, so if Emil's chapters are a lot longer or Leon's chapters are a lot shorter that is why.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

Emil's POV

"Emil! Get your lazy ass down here!" Emil heard Lukas, his older brother, yell from down stairs. They had just moved into their new home. They lived in Norway before coming here. Emil didn't see the point of coming here, but Lukas and their parents insisted that they come to Canada for school. They wanted Emil to go to this international high school that had people from all over the world. His parents said that it would make Emil more exposed to different cultures and more diverse things so that he wasn't so racist, which he insisted he wasn't. Lukas came with Emil to go to university. Lukas wanted to pursue a career in acting, so he came here because Canada had more opportunities in acting than Norway.

Their parents bought a house after finding a university that Lukas could go to that was near Emil's high school. Their parents seemed to score a jackpot with the locations of the school since they were just across the street from each other.

The city itself was surprisingly small, considering it had an international school and a giant university. The city only had two malls, both only being one floor. There was basically no traffic, only if there was construction happening on a major road. And of course, the city being in Canada, it had a lot of Tim Hortons.

Emil left his new room and walked down the stairs. He saw Lukas, hands on his hips making him look girly and sassy, standing in the foyer with a bunch of boxes in front of him. Once Lukas heard Emil coming down the stairs he looked up at Emil.

"What do you want?" Asked Emil, knowing it probably had something to do with the boxes.

"I need you to help me with these boxes," Lukas replied, pointing at the boxes in front of him then pointed to the kitchen. "They go in to kitchen. We need to put the dishes in the cupboards"

"Yeah," was all Emil said before he went to help Lukas bring the boxes into the kitchen. They mainly worked in silence, Lukas only breaking the silence to tell him where things went and to be careful with the boxes as to not brake the dishes.

When they only had a few more things to put away Lukas suggested that Emil got out of the house. Emil just nodded his head at the suggestion and made his way up stairs. He went to his room and sifted through a box to find his jacket. Once he found a jacket he made his way down stairs, making sure he had his phone and wallet.

"I'm going now!" Emil shouted into the house. Emil heard a muffled reply from Lukas and closed the front door. Emil didn't have a place in mind that he wanted to go to, seeing as he just moved here, so he wandered around.

Emil made sure to keep track of every road he passed so he didn't get lost, which has happened a few times and every time Lukas had to save him. Emil wasn't the best with directions, but after visiting a certain area a few times he can remember how to get there and back home.

Emil made it to the end of a street where there was a path that lead to some sort of forested area. He decided to go down the path since he loved nature. As soon as his shoes hit the dirt path he started to look around and enjoy the natural beauty. He listened to all the birds singing and almost tripped on a stick because he wasn't looking where he was going. After almost falling he figured it would be a good idea to look where he was going so he didn't get lost.

When he started to walk again he felt a vibration in his pocket. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw a texts message from Lukas. "Come home soon," it read. Emil fired back a quick reply saying that he would be back soon.

He turned around on the path and started to make his way back home. Before he could get very far, however, someone ran into him from behind, successfully making him fall. Emil instinctually closed his eyes before he hit the ground painfully. Emil heard something metallic fall onto the path but didn't see what it was, _probably my phone_ , Emil thought.

"Sorry," Emil heard the person say. Emil heard them scrambling around doing Odin knows what. Emil finally decided to open his eyes when he heard the person had stopped moving. He looked up and saw that the person had choppy brown hair and golden-brown eyes. Emil assumed he was Asian because of his slightly narrow-slanted eyes. The guy held out his hand for Emil to take and Emil took it not wanting the guy to feel that bad.

"Thanks," Emil thanked him when he was pulled up. Emil felt around his pockets for his phone and couldn't feel it.

"Yeah," was all the guy said before walking off quickly. Emil was going to ask for his name or something, but he guessed the guy had to go somewhere and was in a rush.

Emil looked around for his phone and found it near the end of the path. He knelt to pick it up but stopped abruptly when he spotted something right beside his phone. It shocked and confused Emil that there was a pistol out in the open. Emil didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind and picked it up and inspected it.

The gun was completely black and at the side of the barrel was the serial number of the gun. He checked the magazine and was surprised to see that it had bullets in it. Emil then checked the chamber and was disgusted to see that it was loaded. All he had to do was pull the trigger and he could seriously hurt someone. After fumbling with the gun for a little while he unloaded it and put the safety on it. He put the gun in his jacket pocket and the magazine in the other pocket.

He picked up his phone and quickly made his way home to tell Lukas about the gun. When he finally made it home (he almost got lost) he called for Lukas.

"What do you want?" Emil heard Lukas yell from the kitchen. Emil quickly made his way over there and saw that Lukas was making dinner.

"I found something on my walk," Emil said as soon as he entered the room. Lukas turned around, expecting to see something. Emil slowly pulled the pistol out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Where the hell did you find a gun?" Lukas almost yelled, a bunch of conflicting expressions making their way onto his face, this was the most expression Emil has seen on Lukas in a long time.

"I, um, found it on a path in this forest," Emil replied to Lukas' question. He didn't know what else to say or if he should. Lukas' face went back to its normal state, expression less, except Lukas' eyebrows were furred, deep in thought.

"Did you check if it was loaded?" Lukas just kept staring at the gun, not bothering to look at Emil.

"Yeah, it was loaded and so was its magazine," Emil thought that now was a good time to pull out the loaded magazine and put it on the counter. "I found the gun after I ran into someone," at this statement Lukas looked up at Emil, right in the eyes, and stated:

"It was the persons gun," Emil was almost paralyzed in shock, but quickly recovered. He didn't think for a second that it was the guys gun. I mean he would have heard it fall. It was at this that Emil realized that is wasn't the sound of his phone dropping that he heard. He looked at Lukas to see what he was going to say next, "What did he do, after you ran into each other?" Lukas asked.

"He helped me up, then kind of walked away really fast. I went to look for my phone because I dropped it and, um, that's when I found the gun." Emil was getting nervous because of how deadly serious Lukas looked. I mean, it's not an everyday occurrence that you just find a gun on a path.

"I see… thank Odin you weren't shot," Lukas sighed in relief and picked up the gun carefully, like it could brake if he made the wrong move. "We should see who this is registered to," Lukas decided and put the gun down, then turned around to tend to the food he was cooking swearing when he saw it was burnt.

"I'll, um, set the table," Emil said, not knowing how to feel about the whole ordeal. _I could have been killed_ , Emil realized. He set the table and Lukas placed the mackerel he cooked on the table. Emil slowly ate his mackerel, obviously bother by what just happened since normally he would be wolfing down the mackerel, so Lukas wouldn't be able to have the rest.

The tension in the air was thick. Emil didn't look up from his plate and Lukas didn't know what to say that would make them stop thinking about the gun. Lukas finally had enough of the silent and decide that a simple question would be good.

"So, did you see anything interesting?" He asked. Emil looked up from his plate for a second then back down.

"No, besides the gun I found," said Emil, sounding disinterested with having a conversation. Lukas thought that starting a conversation with Emil would be useless if he wanted good long answers.

After Emil finished his food he put his dishes away and went to his room. He went over to his desk chair and sat down. He swirled around in the chair thinking about what happened today. They finished unpacking most of their things, he went outside for a walk, ran into someone with a gun, found said gun on the ground, and realized he could have been shot. Overall Emil would have to say he had an eventful day.

He looked over to the clock he had on his deck. **10:56pm** it read. Emil started school the next day and wanted to be able to wake up bright and early. He went over to one of his boxes with clothes in it and grabbed some pajamas. He then went to the bathroom that was across from his room and got ready for bed.

Emil climbed onto his bed, tucking himself in and curled up into a ball, the thought of what happened today still playing in his mind. He could have been killed but wasn't. Emil wondered why he had a gun and was in rush. Emil didn't ponder on these thoughts and fell asleep shortly after he was able to clear his mind.

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Emil woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He reached his arm out into the direction the sound came from and fumbled around trying to find the clock. Once his hand felt the cold plastic of the clock he felt around for the switch that turned it off. When he found it, he slammed his fist onto the clock successfully turning it off.

After a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes and looked around his room that he wasn't fully familiar with, almost forgetting he moved to a different country.

Emil got up from his bed and went down stairs only to find Lukas in the kitchen making sandwiches. Without any greeting, Emil went into the kitchen and took a sandwich. Lukas noticed Emil taking the sandwich and greeted him with a simple: "Good morning," and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

"Uh-huh," was all Emil said. Mornings weren't his favourite time of day. He preferred nighttime because it was dark and the birds outside weren't loud and annoying. The occasional car that drove by would cast light into his room and reminded him that, even though he was thinking of Odin knows what, time would never stop, and that people had different lives compared to his.

Emil ate half the sandwich and saved the rest for his lunch. He got his stuff for school and his jacket and made his way outside but was stopped by Lukas.

"I'll drive you to school," Lukas told Emil, grabbing the keys for his car and started the vehicle. Emil nodded and got into the vehicle. After letting the car warmup for a few minutes Lukas took it out of park and drove Emil to school.

The school was only a five-minute drive away and would be about 15 minutes to walk there. Lukas dropped Emil off at the front, but before Emil could even step out the vehicle Lukas made sure Emil had everything he needed.

"Do you have your phone?" Lukas asked.

"Yes," Emil said opening the door.

"Do you have keys for the house?"

"Yeah," Emil replied taking a step onto the ground and turned around to see if Lukas was going to ask any more questions.

"If you need me just call or text or go to the university. If you ask the front office for me I'm sure they'll be able to tell you where I am."

"Yeah, I will. Bye Lukas," Emil said placing his hand on the car door.

"Be safe and don't get into trouble," Lukas said as a last thought, not wanting his little brother to get hurt or to get a call from the school saying his brother got in trouble on the first day of him being there.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Emil said as he closed the door. He made his way to the main entrance and knew Lukas was watching him, making sure he didn't get lost on his way to the office.

The high school had brick walls and windows lining the second floor. The school had pathways leading all around the school and to the main entrance. The main entrance had a line of tall pine trees in front of it and an overhang for people that waited outside. It had a few picnic tables scattered here and there for students that wanted to experience the elements and eat outside.

Emil went through the front doors and looked around for the office, only to find it right in front of him. He went into the office and was greeted by one of the secretaries.

"What would you like?" One of them asked him when they noticed him awkwardly standing there.

"I just moved here and am new to this school," he said, walking closer to the counter.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Um, Emil Steilsson," he said looking around the room. There was a cashier in the corner of the room for any payments that had to be made by the parents and students.

"Okay Emil, wait here and I'll get your schedule," the secretary said as he got up and went into a small hallway off to the side of the room. She came back shortly after with a piece of paper in her hands. "Here you go." She handed Emil his schedule. "If you need help finding your class you can ask one of the students. I'm sure they'll help you, if they don't just come back here."

Emil nodded and took the paper leaving the room. He looked down at his schedule. For period 1 he had biology in class 571, then physical education, then Math in room 632, and lastly for period 4 he had English in room 609.

Emil started to walk aimlessly around the school to find his science class. Classes were about to start, so a bunch of students were rushing to their classes and Emil had half the mind to ask one of them but was too scared and shy to ask. But when it was only one minute till class started he finally decided to ask the next person that passed him.

"Hey, can you help me?" Emil asked a guy with blonde hair and glasses was about to pass him. The boy looked at Emil with his violet and nodded.

"Yeah, what do you need?" The boy asked kindly.

"I don't know where my class is," Emil said showing the blonde boy his schedule. The boy took his schedule and looked at it then looked up and turned around.

"Your class is over there," he pointed down the hall and gave Emil his schedule back. "If you want, I can show you to your class, my teacher is usually late for period one," he offered.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Emil said, and the boy lead the way.

"My name is Matthew. If you need any help of anything just find me in the halls and ask me," Matthew said, a kind smile on his face.

"Wow, thanks," Emil said as they rounded a corner. "My name is Emil."

"Yeah, I know, I saw your name on the schedule." The second bell rang, signaling that classes have started. Matthew suddenly slowed down and pointed to a room in front of them, "here is your class. Good luck and welcome to Hetalia High," Matthew said then walked away in the direction they came from.

"Thanks," Emil yelled a little so Matthew could hear him. He then made his way into the room and the other students stared at him curiously.

"Take a seat," the teacher said when he saw Emil and Emil did as he was told. He sat beside a girl with blonde chin length hair and blue ribbon in her hair. The girl smiled at Emil and he gave a small smile back to seem nice.

"I'm Erika Vogel," the girl, Erika, introduced herself with a kind smile on her face.

"My name is Emil Steilsson," introduced Emil. He looked back to the front of the room to see the teacher looking around the room then at him.

"Are you the new student?" The teacher asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Yeah, I am," Emil said starting to get up when the teacher gestured him to come over.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," the teacher, Mr. Brian as it said on the chalk board, suggested. Emil nodded then turned around. He looked around the room at all the student and got a little nervous.

"I'm Emil Steilsson," he said in a shaky voice.

"Where are you from? You have an accent," one of the students blurted out. Emil suddenly became very aware of his accent and didn't want to speak anymore. He would have to get rid of it, he thought.

"I'm from Iceland, but I moved here from Norway," he said slowly, making sure he pronounced every word correctly.

"Cool," the kid said, "so you know Icelandic or something?" He asked again. The boy had a loud and energetic voice. He had short blonde hair and glasses, he looked exactly like Matthew.

"Yeah, I know Icelandic and I'm pretty fluent in Norwegian, but my brother is fluent in Norwegian."

"You have a brother!" the boy said with excitement. "I also have a brother. Well, half-brother, but brother nevertheless." Maybe Matthew and he are brothers? "His name is Matthew. He's a little shy around strangers, but he is really nice." _He is Matthew's brother_ , Emil thought, _good to know_. "My name is Alfred, if you didn't already know." Emil nodded and went back over to his seat feeling a little awkward for standing at the front for a while.

After introducing himself the teacher took up the front of the room and started to talk about last week's homework assignments. Emil just looked around the room blankly, he didn't have anything to do. He looked at Erika and her work. She looked up at Emil then the teacher then back to Emil then back to the teacher and so on and so forth, until he finally spoke up.

"Mr. Brian, Emil doesn't have a text book since he just got here," Erika said to Mr. Brian. The teacher looked at Emil and then sudden realization dawned upon him.

"You would be correct Erika. Emil, can you go on down to the library and get a biology 11 text book?" Mr. Brian asked him. Emil looked at him uncertainty and Mr. Brain seemed to understand what he meant, "Erika, can you make sure he gets the library and gets the right book?" Mr. Brain asked of Erika. She nodded and leaded Emil out of the room.

Emil followed her around a few corners and then through a door that lead to the library. She grabbed a book from a shelf and handed it to Emil.

"This is the text book we use and that is where you check it out," Erika said as she walked over to a few desks with computers on them. Someone, Emil assumed they're the librarian, lent out their hand for the book.

"Student ID?" the librarian asked, looking at their computer screen then at Emil expectantly.

"Oh, um, 135789, I think, or was it 193785?" Emil said not exactly sure if his memory was correct. His schedule had his ID on it and he looked at it for a long time, but he didn't trust his memory and grabbed his schedule from his pocket. "It's 135789"

"Okay, Emil Steilsson?" Emil nodded at his name and the librarian gave Emil his book back.

"Let head back to class," Erika said. She was waiting patiently by the entrance of the library for Emil the whole time. Emil headed over to her and together they went back to science.

"Do you like science?" Emil asked, trying to start a conversation so there wasn't an awkward silence.

"Yeah, Mr. Brain is really funny and reasonable," Erika replied. "What's your favourite subject?" Erika shot a question back to Emil.

"I like science and electronics. What's your favourite subject?"

"I like history class. My brother helps me a lot in that class and other classes. He's nice but a little over protective," Erika shared some information about her brother.

"Tell me about it, I have an older brother, Lukas. He constantly wants me to call him "big brother" and it gets a little creepy sometimes," Emil rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother's antics.

"Basch is a hermit and doesn't like to spend a lot of money," Erika said talking more about her brother.

"Lukas is shy around people he doesn't know. I wonder how well he is doing at university," Emil pondered to himself out loud.

"Does your brother go to the university across the street?" Emil nodded, and Erika seemed to light up. "Basch goes there too! That university has a lot of nice and friendly people, I'm sure your brother will have no problems fitting in. Basch became good friends with a few people on his first week there," Erika said with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know, Lukas can become extremely quite around people. He wouldn't start talking with people if his life depended on it," Emil said, a little skeptical with what Erika said.

They bonded over their brothers for a little while longer until they reached the classroom. Mr. Brain tried to get Emil caught up as much as possible and before Emil knew it the bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

Next class was P.E. and Emil was not excited for it at all. Emil didn't actually hate the class, it just wasn't one of his favourites. When Emil entered the gym, he spots a familiar boy with brown hair and brown eyes. _Wasn't that the guy I ran into_ , Emil thought as he made his way closer to him. The boy was in different attire from yesterday, instead of wearing a black hoodie he was wearing a muscle shirt that showed his define muscles. He may not have been the most muscular person in the gym, but he was defiantly more muscular than Emil.

The boy was currently talking to one of the teachers when he spotted Emil. The boy squinted at Emil then widened his eyes when he realized who he was. Emil decided to ignore him and ask the teacher what class he was in.

"Where is Mr. Owen's class?" Emil asked, since he didn't know any of the teachers here or anyone besides three people.

"Mr. Owen is that man over there," the teacher pointed to a man that was near the entrance of the gym.

"Thank you," Emil thanked the teacher as he made his way over to his gym teacher. The teacher was a tall and muscular man, but that didn't matter to Emil.

Emil was almost in talking range of Mr. Owen when he was yanked back by and unknown source. Emil protested to who ever was pulling him to an unknown area. When the tugging seemed to stop they were in what presumed and hoped was the male changeroom. Emil turned around to see who had been dragging him and was surprised to see it was the brown-haired boy who had brought Emil here.

"What do you want?" Emil asked with a scowl on his face.

"You look familiar. Have we meet?" The boy asked with a blank face.

"Maybe. I'm pretty sure you ran into me yesterday," Emil said, unsure if he was correct in assuming this was the guy he ran into. He was almost certain it was this guy.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was in a rush. If I didn't get home my dad would have yelled at me," the boy scratched his head seeming sorry and nerves about something. Could it be that he knew Emil found his gun? Was it even his gun? "My name is Leon," the boy, Leon, said holding his hand out. Emil shook it and introduced himself.

"My name is Emil, I just moved here with my brother." Emil felt as though he would be seeing Leon around a lot. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing yet.

"Well, I better head off to my gym teacher before I'm late. I would quickly get changed. I had Mr. Owen is a strict teacher," Leon said heading towards the door to the gym. "It was ,like, nice meeting you," he said winking, and left the room.

Emil stood there staring at the door Leon had just left from. _He was cute_ , Emil thought and immediately shook his head to rid of the thoughts. _I'm not gay, am I?_ Emil had no problem with gay people. His brother was gay. Well, he would have to "experiment" later.

Shaking off all his thoughts, he started to get changed and made his way to apologize to his teacher and introduce himself.

 _Today is going to be a long day_

* * *

A/N I wonder what this "experiment" is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) XD

Thanks for reading and sorry if there are any typos.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school work and a little depressed, but I'm fine now.

And as always, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Emil would soon find out that Mr. Owen was, as Leon said, strict. He made Emil run an extra lap around the track because he was late. Mr. Owen apparently doesn't care if you are completely new to a school, and country at that. If you are late you should be punished accordingly.

In Emil's gym class he met a boy named Im Yong Soo. The boy was loud and energetic, which helped the boy on team-based sports. Emil found out that Yong Soo and Leon were cousins and through Yong Soo Emil learned a few more things about Leon.

Emil learned that Leon was Im Yong Soo's cousin and that he loved fireworks. He learned that Leon was born in Hong Kong but moved to England with his father for a few years, and then to Canada.

Emil left the gym for lunch and made his way to his locker. It took Emil three times to get the proper passcode in and got his lunch he turned and saw Erika standing beside his locker.

"Oh, hey. How long have you been there?" Emil asked. For all Emil knew Erika had been standing there for the whole time or just got there.

"I got here a few seconds ago. Don't worry. I wasn't stalking you," Erika chuckled softly, a small smile on her face.

"So, what would you like?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me. A few other people will be sitting with me. I don't know if you've meet them though." Erika's eyes were a little wider than normal with hope.

"Sure," and that was all Emil had to say as Erika started to head off somewhere with Emil on here tail. They went out a side door and ended up outside. Emil had to shield his eyes from the bright rays of the sun. When his eyes adjusted to the brightness he saw a few people sitting at one of the many picnic tables. Emil recognized two of the people sitting at the table, those being Matthew and Yong Soo.

Yong Soo looked up from his food and spotted Emil with Erika and his eyes immediately lit up. "Emil! Sit with us!" Yong Soo yelled from his spot on the table.

Emil obliged to Yong Soo's command and sat beside him with Matthew beside Emil on his left. Emil surveyed the people at the table. There were two girls here that Emil didn't know. One had long, dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white bow in her hair. The other had shoulder length, dark blonde hair, green eyes, and a green bow to match her eyes. The first girl's eyes held something dark, sinister, and overall terrifying in them, while the other girl's eyes were welcoming.

Erika noticed that Emil was looking at the two girls with a little bit of confusion and curiosity and thought that it would be good to introduce them to him.

"Emil, this is Natalya," Erika motioned her hands to the scary girl. Emil nodded his head at her and looked at the other girl, "and this is Bella," Erika then motioned her hand to the other girl. Bella held her hand out for Emil to shake.

"Hey guys," Emil heard from behind him and turned around. To his surprise Leon was standing there completely ignoring him, which annoyed Emil.

"Hey, Leon. Have you met Emil yet?" Yong Soo greeted and asked Leon.

"Yeah, I met him in gym class," Leon replied.

"So, what do you need? You rarely come over and sit with us," Bella asked Leon.

"I just came over here to say hello. I also need to, like, talk with Emil for a little while, if he doesn't mind of course." Leon looked at Emil and winked again, which made Emil blush a tiny bit.

"Um, sure," Emil said getting up and looking at Leon a little confused. The others waved a goodbye to Emil as Leon grabbed his arm and took him somewhere else.

Emil didn't know where Leon was taking him. They rounded several corners and through a few doors until they finally stopped in a dark and empty room. Leon let go of Emil and made his way to the teacher's desk, grabbing the chair, and bringing it over to Emil. Emil figured Leon wanted him to sit down in the chair and did so. When Emil sat down Leon went over to one of the other chair.

"So," Leon said as he sat down, looking at Emil. "What do you know about me?"

"I'm pretty sure you were the guy I ran into yesterday, are you not?" Leon nodded. "Why were you running?" Leon didn't know whether to lie or not. Emil could have found the gun he dropped and if he did find it he probably knew it belonged to Leon. Leon weighed his options and decided upon a lie.

"I went out for a run. How else do you think I get the perfect body?" In a way this was true. Leon did run around a lot. He did not like staying cooped up in one spot for too long.

"Right," Emil eyed Leon's lean figure. "Why did you have a gun if you were on a run?"

 _So, he did find it. Time for another lie._ "You never know when people will attack you."

"True, but how did you even get the gun? We live in Canada."

 _What is this? An interrogation? That's the reason I took him here._ "I'd like to have my gun returned. It is my rightful property."

"You aren't even legally allowed a gun at this age." Emil looked at Leon skeptically. So many things didn't line up and Emil wanted answers.

"Geez, how do you know so much about the Canadian gun law when you just moved here?" Emil shrugged.

"Stop avoiding my questions, and answer them trustfully," Emil said sternly. "Why were you running with a gun?"

Leon thought about telling him the truth, but it was just too risky. He didn't know if he could trust the boy. Emil could easily leave the room and tell the whole school he robbed banks. Leon doubted the whole school would just trust the new kid, but it would damage peoples view of him slightly. He had to think of something that would make Emil never tell the truth, and if he did a dire consequence would come out of it.

"Emil, you have to promise me something, and if you do I'll tell you."

"What is it?"

"You have to help me out with what I was doing that caused me to run with that gun." Leon doubted this would work, but it was worth a shot.

"What? No way am I doing that. For all I know you could've just been in a shooting or something," Emil basically yelled.

"Well, you are the one that wanted to know why and if you don't promise me I won't tell you."

 _He would only make me promise something if it was bad,_ Emil thought. Emil battled with his mind for whether he should agree or not, but the curios side of him got the better of him.

"Okay, I promise I'll help you."

"I robbed a bank," Leon blurted out. He said it so fast Emil had to replay what he said in his mind over and over again until he realized what he said. Emil was speechless; what was he supposed to say to a person that robbed a bank? Turn him in?

Emil thought that turning him in to the police would be the easiest and right thing to do. Emil was about to leave the room, so he could call the police or get help, but Leon stopped him.

"You promised me you would help. You're not going to go out there and report me." Leon grabbed Emil's arm before the boy could leave the room. Leon knew he was going to try to tell someone about him. He needed to think of ways to make Emil want and need to help him out, and he knew just the thing.

"If you don't help me I'll report us both. You have your finger prints on the pistol and that the only evidence they need to take you to jail," Leon said, staring at Emil seriously.

"I'm not the only one that touched it."

"What do you mean?" Who else would have touched the gun?

"My brother also touched it," Emil replied.

"Well, if you don't, like, help me I'll report all of us, or I'll do something far more worse." Leon could think of many things that were much worse than prison.

Emil didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get Lukas into this. He may not have shown it, but he really did care for his brother. He just thought his brother was too protective and a bit embarrassing at times. He cared a lot about his brother, but he also didn't want to have a life of crime. He didn't want to run from the police forever. But it didn't have to be like that if he wasn't caught.

Emil sighed and made up his mind.

"Fine, I'll help you and not report you, but only once. If we get caught I'll kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Emil had agreed to help Leon with a bank robbery, but nothing has happened yet. No plan, no nothing. Leon hasn't even decided what bank to rob. For the past week Leon has been getting Alfred to help him with creating music, which he immediately wanted to help when he found out that it was to get Arthur off Leon's back.

Alfred and Arthur knew each other very well, but not in a good way. Arthur basically hates Alfred, probably because whenever Alfred is around him he likes to annoy and torment the hell out of him. But even though they seem to hate each other, Alfred is one of the only people Arthur talks to. Once you got Alfred to calm down it seemed that Arthur enjoyed his presence.

Currently Leon was editing one of the songs they recorded together. Alfred made lyrics to the song. The song was upbeat, but emotional. From the instrumental you would have never guessed the underlying meaning of the song. It was about loving someone you could never have.

Leon was surprised that Alfred could write a poem like that, but after making songs with him for a week Leon found out that Alfred was really good at poetry. Apparently, that particular poem he wrote a long time ago.

"I wrote it a few months after me and Matthew first moved here," Alfred had said. He had a hand on his chin trying to remember the exact day he wrote it. "I think I wrote it a week after we started hanging out."

"I would've never you were in love at the time," Leon said, looking at the lyrics in his hands. It was true, Alfred never looked at anyone at school with a yearning look or spoke of anyone looking hot, cute, attractive, or sexy. He seemed like the type of person to fall in love with someone after high school, thinking people in school were all wannabes, or assholes, or stuck-ups.

Leon tried to think of anyone Alfred might have stared at for a little longer than usual, but no one came to mind. Leon gave up trying to think of who and just asked him bluntly.

"So, who did you have a crush on?" Alfred looked uncomfortable with the question, like he still liked the person. "Or do you still like them?" Leon's lip was quirked up in an innocent smile, but if you looked deeply into his eyes you could see a small hint of mischievous.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You'll tell everyone you know or use it as some sort of blackmail." Alfred turned away from Leon with his arms crossed, kind of like a child.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed as to who they are? Is he or she really low on the social status?" Leon didn't want to assume the gender of the person. He remembered Alfred telling him a long time ago that he was pansexual or bi.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Can we drop the subject and just get to recording and stuff? I came here to help you. I could leave right now." Alfred seemed really final with what he was saying, and Leon had to respect that Alfred wasn't ready with telling the world who he liked.

"Fine. So, do you want to sing this by yourself or a duet? Or I could do backup vocals. You created this, so it should be your choice with who sings what."

"I'll sing it. You can do the music and if you think there should be other vocals you can add it in."

Leon had to say that even though they did six songs in seven day they all turned out decent. They won't top any charts, but they would be listened to by people who liked looking for new and underappreciated artists.

Leon stretched and cracked his chuckles. He didn't want to over stay his visit at Alfred and Matthew's house. Alfred would have been in the recording studio, but he got bored of watching Leon choose the notes and rearrange them, so he left to go play video games with his friends online. And yes, Alfred and Matthew had a recording studio in their house.

Their adoptive parents are rich. They own businesses all around the globe. They were rarely home, but it didn't seem to bother Alfred or Matthew that much, considering they were tossed from house to house till they finally stopped here, and Leon had to say it was a good choice.

Leon left their home and started to walk to his place. Arthur was busy all week with work, so when he came home he would immediately flop onto the couch or his bed, and all of this meant that Leon had more time with Alfred to record the music.

Leon barged into the house, not making his presence known to any of the occupants of it. It's not like they cared, and Leon didn't really care about them either. He made his way to the kitchen, finally smelling what Yao was cooking. It was astonishing that he didn't notice the distinct Asian food smell right as he entered the house, but his excuse was that he was tired.

"Aiyaa, Leon, where have you been all day?" Yao said, not even turning around to look at him. Either he heard Leon coming in or he sensed Leon's presence. Most likely the later because the kitchen was loud, with the fan on and the crackling sound of grease in the wok he was using.

"I was at Matthew's house. You know I've been there all week." If Leon said he was at Alfred's house they, as in Arthur and Yao, would be ashamed of Leon, but if he said Matthew they would be okay with it, even though they know he is a stoner.

Matthew is a really nice and sweet kid, but he smokes weed with a few of his buddies on the weekends. You would have never guessed that from a person like him, but he does. Everyone has their own demons, and this seems to be a way Matthew relieves himself of these demons and stress. Leon wasn't really one to judge, for Christ's sake he robs banks for money when he could just be a normal kid and ask his parents for money.

"You know I don't want you hanging around those kids too much." Yao said, referring to all the kids that do drugs and not just Matthew.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I won't do reckless stuff like that." Although robbing banks was probably a lot worse than smoking weed.

"Leon, you know I can't help but worry about you. You are rarely ever home, and no one knows where you are. You never leave notes or anything as much as a notice before you go." Yao was getting too parent-like for Leon's taste, so he left the kitchen.

Leon went to his room and turned on his computer. He opened a few internet browsers, one of them being a website that allowed you to chat with friends. He saw that in a lot of the group chats he was in had some new messages in them, but the only chats he cared about were solo, one on one texts. He texted back to people that asked questions or to ask questions of his own.

He scrolled through the names and saw that Emil had sent something to him. Leon opened it immediately. They rarely ever texted each other and if they did it was short conversations or questions about the math homework, since they were both in the same math class.

"What's the plan?" The text said. Emil was clearly referring to the bank robbery plan. Emil had been avoiding it ever since he agreed to helping. Oh yeah, Emil returned Leon's pistol the day after he agreed. Emil said that Lukas had forgotten about it and didn't bring it to a shop to see who it was registered to, which Leon was thankful for.

"I've been too busy to make up a plan. I'll think of one soon if you are so excited to do it." Leon texted back. Emil wanted Leon to forget about the deal or he wanted to just get it over with. After a few minutes Emil texted back, seemingly annoyed with what Leon said.

"I'm not excited at all. I want to do anything but this. I just want to get it over and done with so I can move on with my life and not have to worry about if I'll get caught by the cops"

"Shh, someone might get suspicious of you. And now you know how I feel."

"Ugh, fine. Also, can you send me what you got for the math homework. I'm stuck on a question." Emil successfully ended up changing the subject, which Leon didn't mind.

"Which question?" Leon wasn't that much better than Emil at math, only having his grade about 5% higher than his.

"17." Leon laughed at Emil's misfortune. Question seventeen had multiple questions, so Emil probably didn't understand what it was asking for. Leon got his math binder out and proceeded to try to explain how polynomials worked to Emil over text. Eventually Emil got too confused and ended up video chatting with Leon. Even after Emil finished his math homework they continued to chat over random things, like the newest releases of movies, television shows, and games, how Yong Soo was annoying yet cool, and other things.

They only realized how late it was when Emil yawned, which Leon thought was quite cute.

"You should get some sleep. It's late," Leon said, looking at the time. It was now 1:23am, they have been talking for over five hours. Emil frowned at Leon's suggestion but nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably go to bed now. Lukas doesn't like it when I stay up late. Goodnight." Leon bid a good night to Emil, and before Emil ended the call he did a little salute, which Leon thought was adorable.

Leon yawned and only then noticed that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He was going to eat dinner earlier but got distracted with texts and Emil needing help in math.

He stalked his way to the kitchen, not wanting to wake up the house. Leon noticed the T.V. in the living room was on but was too hungry to care who it was. He opened the fridge, looking threw the shelves to find the food Yao had made that day. He put the food in the microwave to heat it up and stood leaning against the counter waiting.

The person watching T.V. must have heard the microwave because Leon could hear foot steps coming towards him. Leon turned around and saw a tired and grouchy looking Arthur staring at him.

"What do you want?" Leon asked in a monotone voice.

"I was just wondering who would be up at this ungodly hour," Arthur said, irritated by Leon's tone.

"I would ask you the same thing. I was just getting something to eat." The microwave started beeping and Leon quickly turned around to stop the excessive and annoying sound.

"Yao told me that you've been hanging out with Matthew all week." Arthur started to make his way around the counter, so he could get Leon to look at him. "I don't want you to hang around him too much, especially on the weekends. I also don't want you to hang out with Alfred. He's a bad influence."

"Yes, I know. I've been told these things a thousand times. Now can you please leave me alone. I want to eat in peace." Leon took his food out of the microwave and waved his hand around it, not to blow away the steam, but to give Arthur the impression that he would prefer to eat rather than talk.

"Leon, I'm serious about this." Arthur crossed his arms and into the side of Leon's head.

"And so was I." Leon made his way around Arthur to go up to his room. It was one of the only places he could relax these days. As he made his way over he didn't hear any footsteps following him, Arthur must have been really tired. Usually when they got in an argument Arthur wouldn't leave until he won.

Leon sat down at his desk and started to eat his food. Leon didn't know why he couldn't have a normal conversation with his parents. Whenever they talked they would start to talk about his well being or about how he was never home and that they wanted him to stay home more. His parents annoyed him every time, so he would leave.

A rap or knocks sounded on his door and as Leon was about to yell for Arthur to get out of his room he saw that it wasn't Arthur, but Mei.

"Oh, hey," Leon said. Mei didn't greet him, she merely walked over to Leon's bed.

"They are getting really worried about you," Mei said as she sat down on Leon's bed, which unnerved him. She was getting herself comfortable.

"And I told them not to." Leon turned around to look at Mei.

"You know they can't just stop worrying about you. They are your-our- parents. They're going to worry about us to their grave. It's not just them getting worried about you though. Yong Soo and I are getting worried. I told him you've been coming home even less lately."

"Why would you tell him? What is he supposed to do? It doesn't concern him." Mei had a small frown on her face.

"He's our cousin. He's family, so this concerns him just as much as it concerns me."

"Why is everyone so concerned? I don't understand."

"Leon, for one; you're never home and two; Arthur told us you had a huge stash of money hidden in your room. We all know you don't make money online."

"My god, does no one trust me in this house. I create music with Alfred, that's why I was out all week." Leon was getting really frustrated with his family. Why couldn't they just mind their own business.

"Leon, you never hang out with Alfred anymore. Just tell me the real reason you've been out and have this money." Mei looked really serious and concerned. Leon would have laughed at her face if this was any other situation.

"No, I was being serious about hanging out with Alfred and Matthew all week." Leon crossed his arms, almost in a childish way.

"And that was only for this week I'm assuming? Alfred never brought up anything about hanging out with you before." Mei was too observant for Leon's liking. And stubborn. She probably won't leave the room until Leon told her the truth.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Arthur, Yao, and your little gossip group. God knows Elizabeta can't keep a secret." Mei couldn't help but ease up nod at the last part.

"I promise I won't tell any other living soul, and god so help me if I do I will be immediately struck by lightning and sent to hell." Mei's lips were curved up in a little smile, but she was still as serious as ever.

Leon sighed and told her, "I got the money by robbing banks... And I'm going to rob a bank with Emil soon." Mei's eyes went wide open, her expression similar to Emil's when Leon told him.

"No, you can't." Mei obviously wanted Leon to stop doing such things, but Leon can't, he must do it at least one more time with Emil. "Why?" Well that was a hard question to answer. Leon doesn't even remember why he did it the first time, or why he continued to do it. Well, for one he did it for the money, two; the rush he felt when he did so, normal life was too boring and slow for his liking, and a few other reasons he can't explain.

"I don't know," Leon ended up answering with.

"Well, stop. Please. You'll get caught and sent to jail."

"You're not going to tell the police?" Leon was surprised she wasn't blowing up and telling everyone she knew, or at least one person.

"I'm not going to let you go to prison. You're my brother." Mei smiled gently at Leon, which Leon gave a small smile back.

"Thanks." Leon trusted Mei that she wouldn't tell anyone, and that if anything, she would probably help him with a robbery if it came down to that.

"And you have to stop. I don't want you getting hurt." Leon got up and so did Mei, sensing she was going to get kicked out.

"Maybe," was all Leon said before he closed the door on Mei, who was rambling on about how she didn't want Leon to get hurt and that she cared about him immensely.

Leon sighed as he flopped onto his bed, too tired to do anything. He fell asleep shortly after he got under his covers. A plate of fried rice and spring rolls now cold and forgotten left on his desk.

* * *

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I want to inquire POV's from other characters in this and was wondering if you guys wanted the same thing, and if so, which characters. I was already thinking of one for Norway for a subplot with him.

I will talk to you peoples in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Lukas's POV

Lukas walked onto campus grounds of university. It was his first day of classes and he wanted to have a good start, like most people did. Entered the office, looking a little lost.

"Could I help you?" one of the secretaries asked him in a board tone.

"Yes, I'm a little lost. Could I have someone guide me around?" he asked. She nodded and looked around the room till her eyes landed on a boy in the corner of the room with blond hair and glasses.

"Eduard," she called, the boy looked up and started to walk over with a smile on his face. "Could you give him a tour around campus?"

"Sure thing." He said to her and looked over at Lukas. "If you would follow me." He gestured for Lukas to follow. As he showed Lukas around campus, telling him what buildings contained what, a tall blond man runs in, causing Eduard to stop and address him.

"Magnus!" Eduard calls out. Magnus stops in his tracks and turns towards them, giving both of them a smile. "Are you late again?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Magnus askes looking at Lukas. Magnus was taller than Lukas and had blond hair that stood up, defying gravity. He also had sky blue eyes that always seemed happy.

"I'm Lukas," he introduces himself. Magnus didn't seem to be bothered by his flat voice, instead he smiled wider, if that was even possible. It bothered Lukas how he hasn't stopped smiling.

"Nice to meet you Lukas, I'm Magnus" Magnus grabbed Lukas's hand and shook it. He had a strong grip. "What brings you here?" Magnus askes Lukas.

"I'm her to major in Drama and Theatre Studies." Magnus seemed intrigued by his answer.

"Oh really? A theatre boy. Trying to be an actor, are you? I'm here to major in history. History has always seemed interesting to me. Why did people start thinking less of a certain group of people, you know?" Magnus talked too much for Lukas's liking. "If you are doing any shows you should let me watch. I bet you would be good at playing the serious character. Get it? You always have a serious face on." Magnus laughed, pointing at Lukas's face. Eduard chuckled at Magnus's joke. Lukas almost broke character and smiled but willed the feeling away, ending up looking at Magnus with an unimpressed look.

"He has a point. For as long as I've known you, you haven't smile once." Eduard pointed out, which irritated Lukas.

"Maybe it's because I don't have a reason to smile," Lukas snapped back. For as long as Lukas can remember people have always told him about how emotionless his face was.

"Okay, so you are stoned face person, that's fine. I know someone just like you. Oh, I got an idea." Magnus said, getting excited.

"Congratulations for having an idea."

"Oh wow," Eduard chuckled again. Magus's smile fell a little at Lukas's rude comment, but he ignored it.

"My idea was that Lukas should hang out with us and meet Berwald and Tino. Don't you think that's a good idea?" Magnus asked. Lukas started to get a little unsure of these two. He had just met them and they already wanted to him to meet their friends.

"Wow, that is a good idea. I'm sure Lukas will love Berwald. And Tino. Tino is very kind, just don't make him mad." Eduard shivered at the last part and so did Magnus.

"Yeah, that little man could kill a whole army when he is mad, I swear Berwald shits himself when Tino gets angry." Eduard nodded along with him. This all made certain that he didn't want to meet the two. He shied away from Magnus and Eduard and the two noticed and followed him.

"Don't be scared of them. Tino has only gotten mad, like, four times in his life. Once because someone pranked him and took all of his salmiakki. And twice because someone decided to prank him by stealing his dog. And again, because someone pranked him by stealing all of his coffee." Magnus said trying to sound innocent for all of those things, but even Lukas knew that he probably did all of those things he listed. Magnus didn't seem like the brightest one of the bunch.

"And that someone was you," Eduard said shaking his head.

"No, it wasn't," Magnus lied. "If it was me I would be dead right now. So, obviously I didn't do it."

"No, the only reason you didn't die was because every time Tino caught you, you went down on the ground crying and pleading for forgiveness." Lukas chuckled at the thought of Magnus getting beat up by a small man. Magnus and Eduard looked at Lukas appalled that he laughed.

"What? Never heard a serious as hell man laugh?" Lukas raised a questioning eyebrow at them. They both shook their heads.

"No, I just didn't think you would laugh at me almost getting murdered. But if that is the type of comedy you like then you do you." Magnus shrugged.

"Oh, I find great humor with people getting hurt." Lukas said, nodding his head. The other two couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or telling the truth so they both nodded slowly.

"Anyways, I was being serious about us going over to Berwald's and Tino's. I'm sure both of them would love you." Magnus said to Lukas.

"I don't know. I just got here and need to settle in. I'm sure my brother wouldn't want to be left alone in a new and scary house for too long." Lukas said, thinking back to the times when Emil would walk into his room in the middle of the night because something scared him.

"You have a brother? How old is he? If you want you can bring him with us. Tino loves kids." From how Tino was being explained it didn't seem like he would be good with kids.

"Emil is seventeen," Lukas answered. Magnus stopped in front of a door. Lukas was about to ask, but Magnus answered him.

"This is my class. How about, I get your number so we can plan when we go over to their house." Magnus looked at Lukas expectantly.

"Why would I give you my number?"

"So, we can plan to go to their house, like I just said. Were you not listening. I'll give you my number." Magnus reached into his pocket and pulled out an android. He turned it on and put in his password, handing it over to Lukas. Lukas looked at it and saw that a new contact was open for him to enter his phone number. Lukas sighed, giving up and typed in his number. Lukas gave Magnus his phone for him to give him his number.

"You better not send anything weird." Magnus gave him a mischievous smile and left them. Lukas was bother by that, and instantly regretted giving him his number.

"Don't worry, the worst Magnus will do is spam you with memes." Eduard reassured him. They continued on with the tour and eventually Eduard stopped at a few double doors.

"This is the theatre. The drama class is in here. Your classes shouldn't start for another thirty minutes so we could go to the cafeteria to get some food." They make their way over to the cafeteria and get into the line, which wasn't that long. When they got their food, they went to a table that had five people already sat at it.

One of them saw Eduard approaching and waved at him, making everyone else at the table turn to see who it was, the sudden attention made Lukas nervous, even though he was a drama kid, he still got nervous when he got unwanted attention.

"Eduard, sit down! Who is this?" the one that noticed them asked. He had brown hair that almost reached his shoulders and green eyes.

"This is Lukas. Lukas, this is Toris," Eduard pointed to the brown-haired man. Toris gave Lukas a kind smile. "This is Jan," Eduard pointed to the man sitting at the edge of the table. He had blond hair that stuck up, kind of like Magnus's, but it went straight up, not going around in all sorts of directions like Magnus's. Jan also had green eyes, and a scar on his forehead. Jan just nodded at Lukas. "Zash," Eduard gestured to the man sitting beside Jan. Zash had blond hair that reached his chin and green eyes. He gave off a vibe that made Lukas feel unwelcomed.

"Hello," Zash greeted. He seemed annoyed for some reason. Lukas wondered is it was because of him or if Zash was always like this. His resting face kind of looked like a resting bitch face.

"This is Felix," Eduard pointed to the man sitting beside Toris. Felix also had green eyes and blond hair that went to his chin. He gave off an eccentric vibe. He smiled at Lukas and got up from his seat.

"You should sit down, and like, chill out with us." He talked like a valley girl. Lukas sat down beside Toris and looked at the man across from him. Everyone seemed to be at a distance from him. He gave off a creepy aura, but he was smiling kindly at Lukas.

"And this is Ivan," Eduard said a little uncertain. Eduard sat beside Ivan because it was the only spot left. Ivan stuck out his hand for Lukas to shake and Lukas shook it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you." He said in a sweet, Russian accent. Lukas nodded at him and looked away. If he didn't look at him he didn't assist and he wouldn't bother him.

"What are you majoring in?" Toris asked him.

"Theatre," Lukas answer simply.

"Oh, I would have never guessed." Lukas just nodded at him. He knew that it surprised people that he would want to take such a class where you would have to act and be ready to do things that were quite out there. But Lukas loved acting, he could become someone he wasn't and not be judged by it because it wasn't really him, he was just acting.

After eating his food, Lukas made his way to class. Class passed fast. All they did was introduce themselves and do trust building activities. At the very end they did some improv, and when they did all you could here was silence and then sudden laughter from everyone. This was another reason Lukas loved theatre. Some people here were natural comedians, so even if Lukas had a bad day all he had to go was watch people do improv and they would take him mind off the thing bothering him.

Lukas didn't go up, he was still a little shy of the people here. He knew they wouldn't judge him if he went up, but if he said something wrong they would all look at him weirdly for a while. And even if he did try to go up and act, people were already begging to go up before him.

Lukas's other classes went by smoothly, and just as he was about to make it to his car he was stopped by a strong hand landing on his shoulder. Lukas slowly turned around to face the perpetrator and found Magnus giving him a goofy smile.

"What do you want?" Lukas asked impatiently. This didn't faulter Magnus and he continued to smile.

"Just wanted to say hi, but it looks like you are leaving, so bye, I guess."

"Yeah, bye." Lukas said unlocking his car.

"I'll, um, text you… For the plan with going to Berwald's and Tino's." Magnus said nervously. _Odd_ , Lukas thought. Magnus never seemed uncertain. Magnus was always confident with what he said, but then again Lukas has only known him for a day, so maybe he was just confident around people he knew?

"Okay." Lukas got into his car and looked at Magnus. He still stood where he was, having a troubling look on his face. He probably thought Lukas left, but when he looked up and saw that Lukas's car was still there he looked a little shocked. He then continued to look around and met Lukas's eyes. When he did he smiled at Lukas. Lukas gave him a small nod then shifted the cars gears and drove off, thinking about Magnus's odd moment.

 _Why did Magnus look so conflicted?_ This was something Lukas would ask him later, but now he would go home and make sure Emil was alright.

Emil's POV

Emil was currently on his way to math class, the only class he shared with Leon. Math was one of the classes he really enjoyed, not because he liked math, but because it was one of the only classes he really had a friend in. Sure, he had Erika and Alfred in his biology class, but that was about it. He hasn't made any friends in his gym class yet, and in his English class he is still too scared to talk because of his accent. Leon told him not to worry about his accent because a lot of people here aren't native English speakers and have accents, but Emil still refused to speak.

Emil made it to the class and made his way to his usual spot. Leon was already there and was staring out the window. Leon sat beside the window with Emil sitting beside him to the right. It didn't seem like Leon noticed Emil had sat beside him. He didn't know if he should say hi or not, but ultimately decided he should let Leon know he was there.

"Hey, Leon," Emil said. It got Leon's attention and he turned around to look at Emil. Leon seemed out of it today. Leon didn't quirk the corners of his lips up like he usually did when he saw Emil. He didn't say hi back, he only gave a small wave then looked back out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Emil asked. Emil was concerned for Leon. Leon had never refused to give some sort of verbal greeting to Emil, even when they passed in the halls. Leon would always say hey or at least do a little head nod.

"I was just thinking," Leon replied lamely. Emil learned that Leon never gave away too many emotions with his voice or facial expressions. He was kind of like Lukas.

Emil knew something was up with Leon and pried more, "What were you thinking about?" Leon looked away from the window and at Emil with a blank expression. Well, to a normal person it would seem like a blank, neutral expression, but Emil saw that Leon's lip were downturned a tiny bit, which meant he wasn't happy about something.

"I told Mei, and I'm worried she might tell her friends." Emil assumed Leon meant that he told Mei he robbed banks. Emil didn't know Mei that well. He only knew that Mei was Leon's sister. So, he didn't know if Mei was the type of person to tell other people other people's secrets, but Emil didn't like when Leon was upset, so he tried to cheer up Leon, and make him stop thinking about bank robberies. Honestly Emil didn't want to think about the bank robberies too because he too would rob a bank soon.

"I'm sure she won't tell anyone. She's your sister and she cares about you. She wouldn't want to ruin your life." Emil knew this for a fact. He knew Lukas cared about him a lot and was just extremely protective of him. Sure, they got into fights over things, like who gets the last of the mackerel, but they would always make up somehow.

"I know she cares, but she hangs out with Elizabeta. Everyone knows Elizabeta has some sort of sixth sense for sensing when someone is holding a secret." Now Emil got really concerned for Leon and his little secret. Even though Emil has only gone to this school for a week he has learned a lot about this Elizabeta person. He was told by many people to never tell anyone your secrets because Elizabeta can smell when someone is keeping a secret for someone. He didn't know how true this actually was, but from the amount of times he was told he assumed it was somewhere around the truth. He has yet to meet this girl, but he was told to never get on her bad side, or else she would "beat you with a frying pan."

The more Emil thought about Elizabeta the more scared he got of the girl.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Emil said, but he didn't believe everything would be fine.

"You really think so?" Leon asked, seeming to have a little shine of hope in his eyes.

"Of course, I am. Have I ever lied to you?" Emil assured Leon, but he was lying. He wasn't sure everything would be okay but telling Leon that would make him upset again.

"Thanks, I needed someone to assure me that Mei wouldn't tell anyone." Leon gave Emil a small smile of appreciation, which made Emil smile. He wanted to tell Leon to smile more because his smiles were… cute, handsome, stunning, amazing. Emil didn't want to admit it, but he was slowly starting to form a crush on Leon.

"I should be the one thanking you. You helped me with my homework." Emil really should be the one to be thanking Leon. Whenever he had troubles with something Leon would always willingly help. He probably thought Emil was annoying, always going to him when he needed help and not the teacher.

"It's really no problem Emil. I find math to be quite easy to understand, but if you don't understand it, that's understandable. For some people math can be hard to grasp." Leon shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you calling me dumb?" Emil said raising an eyebrow. He knew this wasn't what Leon was trying to imply, but he couldn't help but feel a little stupid compared to Leon.

"What? No. I'm just saying that math is either hard for people or easy, even if the person is really smart or really stupid. You're not dumb, Emil. Math just isn't your strong suit." Leon said, speaking his mind. That was one thing Emil kind of liked about Leon, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"And what is my strong suit?" Emil wanted to know what Leon's opinions of him were.

"I don't know, plenty of things. You're good at science, your English is great, and you think things through." Coming from Leon this meant a lot to Emil. Emil has always wondered what people thought about him but was too scared and awkward to ask.

"That might be so, but I have an accent. That'll distract people from what I'm saying." Emil was self-conscious about his accent. He's been trying to get rid of it since he got to Canada but has had no luck. He'll say a few things without it, but then go right back to his weird Icelandic accent that fascinates people.

"Your accent doesn't distract me. The people who you talk to that only listen to your accent are low-life losers." Leon seemed so sincere it made Emil happy and almost made him want to forget about his stupid accent entirely.

"Speaking of accents, I thought you had a British accent? When you first ran into me you had one." Emil wondered if it was just his imagination or if Leon did have a British accent.

"Yeah, I do have one. My dad is from England, when I was about fourteen my British accent was a lot thicker, but now it only comes back occasionally." Leon scratched the back of his neck at the mention of his accent. Leon wasn't that self-conscious about his accent and he didn't really care how other people spoke. Accents can tell you where a person has been, but not what they have seen or done.

"What occasions?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe when I'm in a rush or nervous." Leon placed his head in his hand and stared off into space intensely. After a little while Leon focused back onto Emil. "I wouldn't worry about your accent that much. If anything, it might get you a date." Leon smirked and winked at Emil. Emil's cheeks were tinted a light pink and he looked away.

 _Why did Leon have to do this to me_ , Emil thought. If Emil didn't know better, he would have thought Leon was flirting with him.

"Stop doing that," Emil demanded.

"Doing what?"

"Winking. It's weird." Leon smirked and winked at Emil again. "Stop."

"Why? What so weird about it? _Does it make you uncomfortable?_ " Leon teased, using his British accent at the end.

"I swear I am going to kill you," Emil pouted.

"Yeah right. You love me too much to kill me." Leon winked at Emil again. Emil let out a frustrated sigh and started to ignore Leon. Leon poked Emil's side which made him jump out of his chair, disrupting the class.

"Sorry," Emil apologized to the teacher before he sent Leon a death glare and sat down. "Mark my words, Leon, I will kill you, and when I do I'll make sure it is a long and painful death."

"Aww, how sweet. You want to make it last as long as possible so you can stay with me longer." Emil scoffed and rolled his eyes at Leon.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could go over to your house," Leon asks out of the blue. Emil thinks about it for a few seconds before agreeing.

"Sure, I'll have to tell Lukas though." Leon nods as they finally start to pay attention to class.

Lukas's POV

Lukas enters his home and makes his way to the living room where he sees Emil watching TV. Only when Lukas puts down the keys does Emil notice him.

"Geez, you almost scared me. You should say you are home when you get here." Emil turns to look at him and shakes his head.

"I thought you would have known I was home by the sound of the door," Lukas explains.

"Yeah, well, sometimes I'm too focused watching to hear you open and close a door. Also, Leon is coming over this weekend," Emil says like Lukas has no say in the matter.

"And who is this Leon?" Lukas crosses his arms.

"Leon is the one helping me with math." Emil turns back around to watch the television.

"So, you two are going to study?" Emil only shrugs his shoulders, not bothering with a verbal answer. "I might not be here on Saturday or Sunday." Lukas wonders if Magnus will text him the detail of him going to Berwald's and Tino's. Lukas was a little sceptical that the two would like him, but he guesses there is nothing wrong with trying and meeting them.

"Alright, good luck with that." Emil waved Lukas off.

"And if I go that means you are going to come with me." At this Emil turns back around, giving Lukas a "really? I'm not five anymore" look.

"Why don't they just come here." Emil looked really upset, so Lukas complies and sighs. Emil smile at that, knowing he won.

"I'll ask, but it isn't certain." Emil nods, knowing that there is now a 75% chance that whoever was coming would go to their house, Lukas could be very persuasive when it came to making his little brother happy.

Lukas leaves Emil to his own devices and heads to his room. He takes his phone out to text Magnus the new plans. When he opens his contacts, he scoffs and smirks at what Magnus called himself. "Worlds greatest and most handsome, Magnus the Lego Man." Lukas didn't even understand how Magnus typed all of that the time he had with the phone. Lukas had half the mind to change it, but ultimately left it.

 **Is it alright if you guys come to my house instead?  
** Lukas waited for Magnus's reply patiently.

 _ **Sure, why?**_

 **Emil is having guests over and used his cute little brother eyes.**

 _ **Haha. alright I'll tell em**_

The week passed surprisingly fast for Lukas. When ever Lukas and Magnus didn't have class they would hang out together. Sometimes Magnus would get annoying and Lukas would try to get him to leave, but he always stayed and kept talking, much to Lukas's disliking. They finalized their plan to hangout that weekend at Lukas's house.

Lukas was a little nervous to meet the two, but Magnus kept on reassuring him that the two were really nice, although Berwald may look intimidating.

They were all going to arrive soon, and Lukas was cleaning around the house. He was trying to make it look presentable.

Emil was currently upstairs on his laptop. He told Lukas that Leon would be arriving shortly after Lukas's friends would.

Knocking was heard at the front door and Lukas quickly made his way over there. He opened the door, becoming a little more relaxed when he saw Magnus's big smile. He opened the door wider for him to enter. He looked past Magnus to see two men standing on the stairs up the entrance. He suddenly became very self-conscious and shyly greeted himself.

"Hello, I'm Lukas." Lukas made way for the two to enter. Eduard would have come, but he was busy that weekend.

"Hello, I'm Tino," the smaller of the two said. He had a kind and welcoming smile on his face. He didn't seem like he could kill someone, but Lukas didn't want to test that.

"Berwald," the other said. His voice was very deep and he had a weird accent that almost made it hard to understand him. Both were blond, but Berwald was a lot taller than Tino and had piercing blue eyes, while Tino had soft, violet eyes, kind of like Emil's.

They all made their way to the living room. Berwald and Tino sat beside each other on the couch, while Lukas sat down on the loveseat. Magnus looked around the room trying to find a place to sit, but not finding one. He frowned but then looked in front of where Lukas sat. He sat down on the ground in front of Lukas, leaning on the loveseat.

They all sat in an awkward silence, no one knowing how to break it. They all heard the front door opening and looked toward it, seeing a boy with brown hair and eyes standing there. He looked them and his eyes landed on Magnus. Emil walked down the stairs.

"Magnus? What are you doing here?" The boy, which Lukas figures is Leon, asks.

"I would ask you the same." Magnus sounded a little nervous. Why would Leon make him nervous?

"I'm here to hangout with Emil, that dudes brother," Leon pointes at Lukas. "You aren't here to smoke weed and get high with them, are you?" Magnus's mouth hangs wide open at what Leon said. Tino and Berwald look at Magnus with disapproving stares.

"I thought we told you to stop. We don't want to be the one to catch you and have to arrest you," Tino says.

Wait what? Smoking weed and arresting?

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. I was "busy" doing things. More like playing games and watching gay shows. Summer vacation started, so I would say there will be more updates, but I'm actually going to get a surgery soon and I don't know what the hell is gonna happen after that. I have most of the plot done, if that counts for something.

Hope you peoples have a nice day or week or whatever people say as a goodbye.


	6. AN

So, yeah. I have stopped writing this story. I have sadly left the Hetalia fandom and with it my inspiration to continue writing this story.

If anyone want to continue where I left off you can or you can take the concept and go off in your own direction with it.

Hope you guys have a great life. Peace out.


End file.
